What Started with a Kiss
by Lizzy3
Summary: Okay, this is an Arthur Molly fic. I know it's been done before but there arent' very many! Anyway, mine is different from anyother I've read before! R


Disclaimer- Everything that's not mine is JK Rowlings. I'm pretty sure I only own Molly and Arthur's brothers. Enjoy!  
  
Molly, just Molly, she didn't like using her last name. It wasn't like anyone care anyway, right? She was just a poor bright but not so studious Gryfindor. She didn't do anything extraordinary. She did her work with faithfully, and she rarely said anything. She had 2 older brothers, William and Glen. They weren't known for anything really special. They were beaters on the Quidditch team but other than that they were nothing special. They were overprotected so it's not like Molly had a love life to speak of.  
  
Yep Molly was a normal 15 year old. Will was 17 and Glen was 16. They also had a 19-year-old brother named Danny. Molly knew what it was like to be overprotected. She had 3 older brothers at Hogwarts for the first three year she was there and she would have 2 for the rest of the year. She was looking forward to her 7th year more than anything else in the world.  
  
Mind you, just because she didn't have a love life didn't mean she didn't fancy anyone. She was quite taken with James Weasley. He was a very popular 6th year that was friends with Will. Girls were lusting on him all the time so the likely hood of him even looking at her was very small. James was the 2nd to oldest in the Weasley line. There were no girls in the family, just 8 boys. Ronald 18, James 16, Arthur 15, John 13, Josh 13 (twins), Fredrick 12, Ryan 11, and Charles 7; they all had flaming red hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
She sometimes caught Arthur looking at her from across the Great Hall. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind going out with him, but again, her brothers wouldn't allow it. Not to mention that their parents would be informed and that wouldn't be a very good thing. But James, in her opinion was the best looking one of them all. Arthur was good looking, smart, and kind, but James was…well..hot.  
  
"Hey Molly," Arthur said shyly, sitting down next to her at the Library table.  
  
"Oh, hi Arthur," she said dismissively and went back to her History of Magic book.  
  
"We take a class together don't we?" he said breathing heavily.  
  
"I think so, why," Molly asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you'd like to study for the finals with me on Saturday.  
  
"Oh sure, how about I meat you here at 4:00?" Molly replied, gathering her things in her arms. "I've got to go, my brothers said they had something to talk to me about," she called back as she exited the Library.  
  
"Bye," Arthur called, his voice fading when she didn't reply. "Oh God, I think I'm falling in love with Molly Copperfeild," he murmured to himself. He honestly didn't know how he would ever peruse a relationship with her. For one thing his brother was friends with her very overprotective brothers. They would most likely stop being his friend, which would make him pissed, not to mention he would get his ass kicked.  
  
-Meanwhile Molly met her brothers in the Common Room-  
  
"Molly, we have something we need to talk to you about. We've noticed some boys looking at you. As you well know, you're not supposed to go out with or even think about boys till your at least 19. Anyway we would like you to inform us of all run-ins with guys so we can kick them in the ass," Will said.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes round in exasperation. She was way to used to this type of behavior on her brothers behalf. She had basically just had to learn how to ignore it. She tried to convince herself that they meant no harm. That didn't keep her from being really annoyed with them. Although it was no better at home, her father probably put them up to this anyway. He was, if possible, worse then them. She was just happy she didn't have 7 brothers like Arthur that would be truly hell.  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Molly asked hottely.  
  
"Oh come off it Molly, we'll find out anyway and if you don't tell us we'll owl dad," Glen said.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "Now I'm going to go up to bed," she said spinning on her heal.  
  
"Not so fast! We need you to promise us," Will said catching her by the shoulder.  
  
"Fine, I promise," she said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Good, now go to bed. You need your sleep," Glen said.  
  
She went to bed, not because Glen had told her to but because she was tired. She climbed into her four-poster bed. She pulled the covers round her tightly. She was one of three girls who shared the room. She didn't really have any friends. The people she roomed with were always in trouble so they rarely got back from detention before midnight.  
  
An unwelcome tear trickled down her face. She heard songs, read poems, and books about love of which she knew nothing. She had no idea what it felt like to be in love. She longed for it. How you can long for something that you've never known was beyond her.  
  
'Do I love James' she wondered. 'Nope, I just have a childish crush on him' she answered herself.  
  
'But who do I love then?' she asked herself. 'Arthur?' her mind replied automatically.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked out loud. She had never thought of him that way! He was just a friend….right? How could she be in love with Arthur Weasley? 'Well he's not that bad looking,' she reprimanded herself.  
  
"Well you'll have to tell your brothers," she thought to herself. "They are right, they would find out."  
  
She fell into a fitful slumber. How could she sleep? He kept coming into her brain like the plague. She couldn't rid herself of him. He must have liked being inside her head for he never left it. No mater what she thought it somehow tied itself to Arthur. She thought about what she'd where for the Halloween feast, and she thought about what Arthur would like on her. She thought of many things and they all came back to him.  
  
-Meanwhile in the boy's dorm-  
  
'Oh, Molly Copperfeild is so beautiful,' Arthur thought to himself. 'There's nothing she should change about herself, she's perfect,' he thought ruefully.  
  
The next day they both avoided each other. Neither could make themselves see the other. Molly's ever-perceptive brothers noticed this.  
  
"Hey Glen, you reckon there's something going on between Arthur Weasley and Molly?" Will whispered.  
  
"Yeah, they're acting really weird. Maybe he just fancies her," Glen said hopefully.  
  
"Nah, I think something happened. You don't think he tried to fuck her do you?" Will said, ending his last phrase with urgency.  
  
"I hope for him that he didn't," Glen said, massaging his knuckles menacingly.  
  
The two met in the Library at 4:00 sharp. They sat down and smiled at each other nervously. 'AHHH, I must look like such an idiot!' Molly screamed internally.  
  
'I must look like a total nerd,' Arthur said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Will and Glen where watching from a bookshelf a few feet over. They were just wondering if they were going to do more than study together. They wanted to stay to make sure nothing of that nature happened. They didn't want their own little sisters virginity broken by a freckle-face redhead.  
  
They watched as the two opened their books. They began quizzing each other. Soon they were far ahead of what they had to do. They both pressed on only because they couldn't bear to be away from the other. If only they had backbones! Why couldn't one of them just spout their feelings out? It would make it much easier!  
  
Soon they ran out of things to study so they started to talk. They talked about their families. They talked about their houses. They talked about their life in general. They talked about their friends, (or lack there of). They talked about what it was like to go to Hogwarts. They talked about their most hated teachers. They talked about schoolwork. They talked about everything they could think of. Finally one of them broke.  
  
"Molly, I really, really like you, no wait, I love you. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, kind people I know. I want to go out with you. I don't care if I get a beating from your brothers, anything would be worth a kiss from you. I just love and worship you," Arthur finished with a gasp at his own daring. Will and Glen didn't try to hard to conceal their own shock.  
  
Molly's eyebrows shot up. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like she didn't like him; it was just that this was a big surprise. Boys might talk about her behind her back, but none of them were brave enough to say anything to her. Then, after the initial shock wore off, she got a warm, wonderful feeling all over. Finally, she thought, someone loves me that way. Finally I take someone's breath away.  
  
"Arthur, I-I really like you too. I want to date you. I love you," she said quietly, blushing beet- red.  
  
"Really?" Arthur exclaimed, blushing as well, to the roots of his flaming red hair.  
  
"Really, but have you thought about my brothers? They'll most likely kill you, they told me they'd beat boys up just for looking at me funny. I think we'll have to keep this a secret for a while," Molly said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much. As much as my brothers are there for me, I doubt they'd stop Will and Glen," Arthur chuckled.  
  
"Well I think it'll be kind of romantic, keeping us a secret and all," Molly said blushing again.  
  
Meanwhile her brothers had this horrified expression on their faces. They wanted to shake there little sister till she came back to her senses. They also wanted to strangle Arthur. How dare he? Molly was just a baby! He had no business putting ideas into her head! Why did he do it? And more importantly, how did he expect to get a way with it?  
  
"My brothers will be getting suspicious, it's almost 9:00. I better go; I'll see you tomorrow at the brook. Bye Arthur!" she said, gathering her books up.  
  
"Wait, I want to give you something," Arthur said, getting up. He walked up to her till he was only an inch away from her face. Then he closed the distance, (which was sizable seeing as he was so much taller then her). He kissed her. Molly dropped her books to the floor and put her hands on his shoulders, then she moved them up to his head. Soon they were snogging. He was running his hands down her back and she was running her hands through his hair.  
  
Will and Glen could hardly keep behind the bookshelf. "Shhhh, we can go back to the Common Room and bombard her there. We don't want her to think we've been watching the whole time! It'll be much better if she thinks we just saw her from the door way when she started snogging," Glen said, putting his hand over Will's mouth.  
  
When they broke apart Glen and Will snuck out. They ran all the way to the Common Room. They parked themselves on some pouf chairs to wait for Molly.  
  
A/N- Well, how did you like it? I always like Molly and Arthur, so I wrote this. Just push the little thing at the bottom to review, I don't write more without reviews. Anyway, regardless of what you thought, I'd like to hear what you thought. Please don't flame me though. As you know I have the PG-13 rating for some language (just to be safe! Happy Reviewing!  
  
  
  
-Lizzy 


End file.
